The electronic cigarette is also known as the virtual cigarette, and is mainly configured for quitting smoking and replacing cigarettes. It has the same appearance with the cigarette and similar flavor. It has much more flavors than regular cigarettes. Users can suck smoke, flavor and feeling like the cigarette.
The electronic cigarette does not contain the harmful ingredients such as tar and suspended particles in the cigarette. Thus if users transfer the time of smoking cigarettes to electronic cigarettes, then the purpose of quitting smoking can be realized, which makes users keep away from harmful chemical substances such as nicotine.
The electronic cigarette in prior art is rigid, and cannot interact with the user. For the people using the electronic cigarette to quit smoking, the electronic cigarette cannot give users proper encouragement, and cannot compliment users to smoke the electronic cigarette more to quit smoking addiction. And quitting smoking is a long process, it may bore people. If the interaction between the user and the electronic cigarette can be realized, then users' experience can be improved, and it can bring users new feeling.
So there are defects in prior art, which need to be improved.